Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Electronic devices often store data in memory. The memory may be flash memory, in particular, NAND flash memory (i.e., flash memory that uses NAND logic). Therefore, benefits may be realized by improving the reliability and lifespan of flash memory.